Irmin Wurdiz
| number = | used by = | signature = }} Irmin Wurdiz (尊運命 (高貴な運命), Old High German for "Exalted Fate", Japanese for "Exaggerated Fate") is an ancient and secret technique that was developed by the "original Quincy" in order to fight in terrains where reishi abundance was too low to engage in fights with Shinigami and Hollow. Overview The basis of all Quincy power is in the manipulation and absorption of reishi, which allows them to craft their weapons for battle and to use their special various techniques. However, the concentration needed to gather a necessary amount is proportional to their experience with the Quincy techniques. In an attempt to remove a need to concentrate for reishi gathering, several Quincy took it upon themselves to create a technique that would allow for instant absorption of reishi particles, leading to the creation of Quincy: Letzt Stil. However, the Quincy elders at the time were opposed to the usage of the technique, claiming that it resembled the Shinigami's Bankai far too much and that its side effects "spit on the honor of the Quincy". Because of this, the Quincy elders took it upon themselves to create the Irmin Wurdiz technique. A user of Irmin Wurdiz would begin by forming spherical orbs of spiritual energy that were thrown and maintained in mid-air. They would have an invisible and untrackable connection to the Quincy who formed the orb. These orbs would be capable of drawing reishi from the environment and then convert them into pure spiritual energy that would be transmited instantaneously to the Quincy that formed them. The amount of orbs created is proportional to the mental strength of the user, meaning a weak mind and heart will not allow many orbs to be maintained, disappearing after a few minutes of use. Even Andreas, one of the strongest Quincy alive, could only maintain five of these Irmin Wurdiz structures for about five hours. Master-level Quincy can actually create more unique structures instead of orbs to serve the purpose of the Irmin Wurdiz technique, such as Rūka Ishida forming small daggers that she could stab into the ground and leave behind to gather and convert reishi into pure spirit energy. The level of strength that Irmin Wurdiz provides is immense enough to be considered on par with Quincy: Letzt Stil, meaning a Quincy who has mastered both this technique and the aforementioned transformation would attain levels far beyond even that of a Shinigami Captain. However, due to the rarity of the technique and that its original masters died out without passing on its secrets, due to the majority of Quincy favoring the Quincy: Letzt Stil. Andreas implied that there exists a scroll that explains how to use the technique, but that he destroy it after mastering the technique himself. Despite this, Andreas claims that he is one of the only three Quincy alive who can use Irmin Wurdiz. It appears that this connection can transcend even dimensional spacetime distance, as Andreas Nikolai placed several structures in Hueco Mundo to gather spiritual energy while he fought in Soul Society. Usages and Improvements Large-Scale Version Behind the Scenes This was loosely inspired by the concept used by the titular character of the series Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, to use his clones to gather natural energy while his main body was still in movement (due to natural energy requiring one to be completely still when it is being gathered) in order to enter Sage Mode.